utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Suranki
|- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: N/A |- | colspan="6" |'TYPE: '''UTAU' ''MODEL: '''N/A |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER |'Male''' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE |'G3-E5' | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Ulin (Close Friend) |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE |'38 years' | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE |'Non-defined' | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | Official Page ''' |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT |"5 Watermelons" (~100 lbs. )' | style="text-align:center;" |CHARACTER ITEM(s) |'Watermelons''' | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR |'Tsukue (つくえ)' |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT |'5ft, 9in (181 cm)' | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE |'Tsukue' (つくえ) | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | Official Page ' 'Gallery Download ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY |'Unknown | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Watermelons, watermelon-related things, summer, the sea' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | nicovideo ' 'YouTube ' |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE |'June 21, 2011 | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES |'Melons, insects, swimming' | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG |'Unknown' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Suranki is the father of a local church located by the seaside. There is a watermelon patch near the church he enjoys tending to. |} 'Supplemental Information' *'Hair Color:' Green-orangeish red gradient *'Headgear:' None *'Eye Color:' Orangish-green gradient *'Clothing (Casual): '''Wears a black undershirt with a peach coloured jacket over it, keeping it open. Around his neck is a golden cross necklace. His shorts are a light green, and his sandals are blue and black. His fingernails are peach and his toenails are green. *'Clothing (Religious):' He wears a pure black vestment (priest's uniform) and wears the cross necklace over it. He retains the sandals from his casual outfit. *'Nationality/Race:' N/A '''Voicebank Download' Tsukue's website (Fruit Store (果物屋)) hosts all the download links for Suranki's voice banks, old and new. They can be found here at Tsukue's website by clicking "VOICE" then "SURANKI". All passwords and information can be found on the page. 'Normal Bank Downloads:' *CV v2.0 - Download *CV v3.0 - Download *CV v4.0 - Download *Soft CV v1.0 - Download *Whisper CV v2.0 - Download *VCV v2.0 - Download *Soft VCV v1.0 - Download *Soft VCV v2.0 - Download *Whisper VCV v1.0 - Download *Whisper VCV v2.0 - Download *Whisper VCV DARK v1.0 - Download *Whisper VCV LIGHT v1.0 - Download *CVVC v1.0 - Download *CVVC Power v1.0 - Download *CVVC Whisper v1.0 - Download *CVVC Whisper v2.0 - Download 'Miscellaneous Bank Downloads:' *X1 CV v1.0 - Download *X2 VCV v1.0 - Download *CVVC Continuous Lite - Download *CVVC Continuous v1.0 - Download *Black v1.0 - Download *White v1.0 - Download *Smile v1.0 - Download *Gray v1.0 - Download *Sepia v1.0 - Download *Shota v1.0 - Download *Shota Whisper v1.0 - Download *Sla Tin Junsu v1.0 - Download *Nichishou v1.0 - Download *Hitsuji v1.0 - Download *Hime Makura v1.0 - Download *Tsuki Bijin v1.0 - Download *Hitorijime v1.0 - Download Gallery suranki.png|Casual render (by Tsukue). suranki2.png|Father uniform render (by Tsukue). suranki3.png|Secondary casual render (by Tsukue). suranki5.png|Alternative uniform render (by Tsukue). suranki4.png|Shota render (by Tsukue). surame.png|Facial concept (by Tsukue). スランキ立ち絵.jpg|Original concept (by Tsukue). Usage Clause All rules are translated from the owner's website's ToS page . *Redistribution of the sund soure library (directory) is prohibited, even if the voices may become unavalible. Please contact Tsukue if any issues arise. (Tsukue can be contacted here .) *Redistrubution of the voicebanks are not allowed, and all users must follow the rules listed below: #Do not make the voice quality worse purposely. #Do not use it to make others uncomfortable/feel insulted. #Do not use for political or religious slander, as well as discrimination against any form of party. #Do not use the voice to create another UTAU. #Do not mix the data (oto.inis, etc.) with another UTAU. *All of the rules listed above also apply to the usage of the character's art and the character itself. Category:VCV Category:CV Category:CVVC Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CVVC voicebanks Category:Male UTAUloid